Trouble in Cerulean
by Bored2Tears
Summary: Giovanni gives Team Rocket one last chance to redeem themselves... but will the ever powerful Team Twerp stand in their way? AAML.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first AAML fan fic, so I'm very excited. There are so many good ones out there, I'm not sure how mine will stack up… but I think I'm willing to give it a shot.**

**BUT REMEMBER – it's not _just _an AAMRN. I have a nice little plot line going in my head and I think it's gonna be good… we'll see. I think we'll be seeing a lot of Team Rocket as well.**

**Disclaimer: Despite my constant attempts to take control of the Pokémon Corporation, I have failed, and own neither the show or its characters. Furthermore, I do not own any of the other shows casually mentioned in my story. (Let's just say this disclaimer counts for the rest of the chapters because I hate writing them every time.)**

**Anyway, for the format of this story, I'm gonna try something new – which I either made up or inadvertently stole from someone. For the most part, it reads just like your average story, occasionally switching from the twerps to Team Rocket. But every once in a while, I'll focus on one character and give them a chance to ramble about what's going on. It'll be lots of fun.**

**Well, my turn for talking is over. So without further ado, I present my story.**

**Oh, by the way, this story takes place while Ash and Company (Minus Misty, who's in Cerulean) are traveling in Hoenn… probably _after _the Mirage Kingdom episodes, so Misty and May have met before.**

**Oh, and as for ages? I compiled all available data regarding ages, coupled with the 'one year per region' theory of aging, and decided that these were the most accurate estimates I could find: Max – 8; May – 10; Ash – 13; Misty – 15; Tracy – 18; Brock – 19; Jessie/James – 20;(Get it? Good. Moving on.)**

Chapter 1: Denial

It was a beautiful day in the world of pokémon. The beedrills were buzzing, the swellows were singing, and our heroes were at the pokémon center, waiting ever so patiently for their pokémon to heal. (Except for Misty, who's in Cerulean. We still good? Good. Once again, moving on.)

"Where did Ash go?" May asked her brother.

"He's probably looking for food," replied Max, searching the room for a sign of Ash.

"I could use a hamburger myself," said Brock.

Max considered the statement. "Why do they call it a hamburger?" he asked, absentmindedly.

"What?" said Brock, bewildered.

"I mean," Max began, searching for words to help prove his point, "It's not made of _ham_…"

"Well," said Brock, "I guess…"

"Why don't they just call it a beef-burger?"

Brock thought about this for a moment. "No one would want to eat a beef-burger…"

"Ash would…" said May.

The two boys nodded in agreement.

"Good news everybody!" said Ash loudly, interrupting the pointless conversation that truly has nothing to do with our story. The others turned to see him hurrying towards them. "I just talked to Tracy. He's helping Misty at the gym. He said we could all go up and stay with them for a while."

"That's great!" exclaimed May. "Misty… She's that girl you used to travel with, right?"

Ash nodded.

"I can't wait to see her again," May replied.

"And Tracy?" said Max.

"I traveled with him around the Orange Islands," Ash explained.

"So," said Max, "What gym is this?"

"The Cerulean Gym," Ash told him, "Misty's the gym leader."

"Cerulean…" said Max, "That's a water gym, right?"

Ash nodded.

"That's awesome!" Max exclaimed, "I can't wait to see it."

"Great," said Ash, "We'll head up tomorrow."

**--Misty--**

Misty paced back and forth, shaking her head.

"I don't get it…" she said, baffled, "I just don't get it."

She paused, picking up a book from her desk.

"You are not gonna believe the pile of crap I just read…" she sighed, "These pokeshippers really crack me up. They're completely delusional! Listen to this." She opened the book and read dramatically, "Misty gazed into Ash's eyes, admitting something she's been dying to say since the day she met him. 'I love you, Ash.' 'I love you, too,' he replied. They kissed, and lived happily ever after…" She snapped the book shut.

"Disgusting," said Misty, throwing the book aside, "Simply disgusting. Ash is my _friend._ How can people possibly think I like him that way? And there are more. Thousands more stories just like this one – about me and Ash! Can you believe it?" She shook her head in disbelief. "You know what I say to those people? They can take their stories and shove them up their---"

"Misty!" I said, interrupting her, "We'd like to keep this story rated 'Teen' if you don't mind."

She stared. "Who are you?"

"Never mind," I said, backing away.

"Anyway," said Misty, resuming her rant, "I _don't _like Ash. Just because he's a pokémon master, and he's nice, and cute, and any girl would be lucky to have him…" she trailed off, a dreamy look on her face.

"What was I saying?" said Misty, shaking her head, "Oh, right. He's still stupid, and arrogant, and I wouldn't go out with him if he was the last pokémon master on earth!"

"Hey Misty," said Tracey, entering her room, "Ash called. He and his friends are coming to stay for a few days. Great, huh?"

"Ash can rot in hell for all I care!" Misty shouted, "Cuz I don't like him, Tracy, I don't, so get off my case!"

Tracy stared at her. "I'll get a room ready for them."

"Fine!" yelled Misty, crossing her arms.

"Women…" he mumbled, turning and walking away.

"See?" said Misty. "You see? This is what I get every day. 'You like Ash. You should marry him. Why don't you get a cute little house in buffalo to raise black haired, blue eyed, pokémon-obsessed, children!'"

Misty took several calming breaths before continuing.

"Ash is my friend, that's all," said Misty, "So I want you, and all the other pokeshippers in the world to get off my case!"

"You've really lost it haven't you?" said Tracy, from behind her.

Misty jumped. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry," said Tracy, shrugging.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Um… That I'm… sorry?"

"You think I like Ash, too, don't you?"

"Well…" he said, "I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?" yelled Misty.

Tracy paused. "Yeah," he said, finally.

"I don't like Ash!" said Misty, hitting him on the head with a mallet.

"Get help…" he muttered, massaging his head.

So, as we see, everything is running smoothly in the saga of our protagonists. With the exception of one little laps of sanity from a certain redhead of the group, it's been good times. But perhaps it's time we turn our attention to a group that has not been as fortunate...

**Somewhere in Some Forest Most Likely in Hoenn…**

The dark of night had fallen fast in the Hoenn region. But deep within the forest, three figures can be seen, illuminated by the glow of a warm fire. Any guesses to whom these figures may be? That's right! Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and Meowth appear, all seated close to the rising flames.

"We have a problem," said Jessie, gazing at the fire. She bowed her head solemnly.

"I know," said James, "Your hair's on fire."

"What?" shrieked Jessie, jumping to her feet, "Get it out, get it out, get it out!"

"Don't panic!" shouted Meowth, his Jersey accent prevalent as always, "Just Drop, Roll and Stop."

"What?" snapped Jessie again, smoke now rising from her slowly deteriorating hair.

"No," said James, "I think it's Roll, Stop, and Drop…"

"Well," said Meowth, "Maybe it's Stop, Roll, and Drop."

Jessie whimpered. "One of you figure it out fast!" she screamed.

"Hm…" said James, "I'll check." He walked over to their Meowth-shaped hot air balloon and rummaged through their things. "Here it is," he said, pulling a small book out of the mess. The words _What to Do When You Catch Stuff On Fire _were written across the front.

"Hey!" said Meowth, "That's a nice little book. When did we get that?"

"I'm sure it's a wonderful book!" Jessie yelled, "But one of you better get the fire off my head or I'll kill you both."

"Right," said James, opening the book and scanning the index. "Ants, apples, Arabian monkeys…"

"Can we hurry this up?" Jessie yelled.

"Right," said James, turning a few pages, "Long index… pants, parchment, peas… People! Got it! People! Page 62."

"Oh!" screamed Jessie, her voice soaked in sarcasm, "I'm so glad I know what page it's on!"

"You are so impatient…" said James, shaking his head.

"Gimme dat!" said Meowth, snatching the book and turning to the appropriate page.

"Stop!" Meowth yelled. Jessie froze.

"Drop!" Meowth shouted again. Jessie obliged.

"And… roll!" Meowth finished triumphantly.

"We were close…" said James, as the two watched Jessie roll around on the ground.

Finally Jessie stood up, most of her hair cindered away, presumably in the ashes around the ground. Her remaining hair was completely disheveled, and it looked as though there wasn't a prayer in the world that it would be back to its normal, shiny, inflexible self anytime soon.

"So," said Jessie, tears filling in her eyes, "How does it look?"

James and Meowth stared at her a few moments.

"Good," said James, offhandedly, "_Real_ good."

"Yeah," said Meowth, "So… uh… what were you sayin' before?"

"Oh, right," said Jessie. She resumed her serious stance by the fire. "We have a problem."

"What's that?" asked James, as he and Meowth joined her.

Jessie shook her head. "We've been chasing the twerps for I don't even know how long, and we haven't even come close to giving Pikachu to the boss… if we keep going like this, we'll be fired."

"You're right," said Meowth, "We just can't get dat darn Pikachu."

"Let's review," said James, "Every episode… we plot, steal Pikachu, the twerps come and get him back, and we end up blasting off… again…"

"Oh, God," said Jessie, putting her face in her hands, "It's like a never ending Road Runner cartoon! Next thing you know, we'll be sending in for kegs of dynamite and invisible paint from the ACME company!"

James stared at her. "Jessie, what are you talking about?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" said Jessie, angrily.

"Dere's only one thing to do," said Meowth, "We have to quit followin' the twoips!"

Jessie and James stared at him, open-mouthed.

Jessie was the first to speak. "You don't mean---"

Meowth nodded.

"But the show!" said Jessie, "It'd go down the tube without us!"

"Who cares?" said Meowth, "We never…" his voice trailed off, and he stood and scanned the trees around him.

"What's the matter?" said James, quickly.

"I thought I heard somethin," said Meowth, still squinting at the surrounding trees.

A loud shuffling came from the shrubs behind them, and this time, Jessie and James heard it, too.

"Who's there?" said Jessie loudly.

There was no response.

James shrugged. "Probably just a pokémon… Let's get to sleep…"

The other two agreed. Gathering their sleeping bags, they all chose a spot around the fire and were asleep within minutes. Unbeknownst to them, there were two figures very close to them, indeed.

The newcomers waited until each of the members of Team Rocket were safely asleep before they emerged, dressed in black and whispering to each other.

"What if we wake them?" croaked the man, as both figures began to tie rope around their victims.

"We won't," said the other, this time, a woman's voice. "Idiots…" she muttered, "They heard us coming and they still didn't suspect a thing…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that not all that much happened in this chapter... But please don't let that turn you away. I intend to make the future chapters a little more active, and we will see our share of Ash and Misty. This is just kind of an introduction, to see if anyone is interested in the idea. It kind of captures the essence of the piece…**

**Now, please, please, please take the time to review. It's my first AAML, like I said, so I could use the feedback. Plus, I want to know if I should really continue it. So do me a favor – and write a review. It takes like, what, 10 seconds? I LOVE criticism, just keep it constructive. Oh, and honestly, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, so please, review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update! I get so busy…**

**Well, first, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. I usually reply to them here, but apparently, that's frowned upon, so I used the nifty little 'reply' command. Except for our stray anonymous viewer who I will respond to now.**

**Ghost: **Thank you so much for your kind review! I appreciate it so much! And I did like your idea. I didn't take it exactly, but something similar will happen this chapter… you'll see.

**Well, back to my rambling… I hate writing chapters after I get reviews. Everyone's like 'that was funny!' and stuff like that, then I feel all this pressure to make the next chapter funny… But what if it's not? What if they think it's stupid? Will I disappoint my fans? And then I start freaking out about it, when in reality, most people only even skim your story at best! And author's notes… does anybody read them at all? I think I'm the only one.**

**Well, if you are reading, the general consensus of my reviews was to make my story more realistic. And in ways, I intend to do that. But if you're going to be appalled if a character is slightly out of synch with their in show counter part, I don't know how much you'll enjoy this story. I try to keep my characters as close to reality… well, pokémon reality… as possible, but it doesn't always work. So please, be patient with me. I know what I'm doing.**

**Well, I've wasted enough of your life. Onward with the story!**

Chapter 2: Reunions

Misty and Tracy stood outside Cerulean Gym, waiting patiently. They knew it would only be a few moments until their reunion with their friends. Misty tapped her foot nervously. It had been quite a while since she had last seen Ash.

Sure enough, only a few moments passed before the two could see the silhouettes of their friends approaching in the distance.

A flood of excitement reached Misty as her two best friends came near.

"Brock!" she squealed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey!" snapped Tracy, in a very official voice, "No one hugs on this show!"

May shrugged. "I guess they do now," she said with a laugh.

"Uh… hi, Misty," said Brock hugging her back.

Misty pulled away. "Ash!" she exclaimed, embracing him as well.

Halfway through the hug, Misty froze, feeling awkward. "How are you?" Misty asked, quickly pulling away from him.

"Oh, uh… good," replied Ash, a little taken aback.

"Hi Pikachu," Misty said, as the little pokémon jumped into her arms.

"Oh, hi May!" said Misty turning to the other new arrivals, "Hi Max!"

"Hey," said May, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah," agreed Max, "But it's been a long walk over… do you have anything to eat?"

"Max!" snapped May, hitting him on the back of the head, "Be polite!"

Misty laughed. "It's okay! We have plenty to eat. You like hamburgers?"

"Don't go there," said May, shaking her head.

Misty shrugged. "I'll cook something up…"

Brock laughed.

"What?" said Misty.

"You can't cook," said Brock, shaking his head.

"Yes I can!" exclaimed Misty, defiantly.

"No, you can't," repeated Brock.

Misty stared at him. "No, you're right - I can't. Would you do the honors?"

"Just point me to the kitchen."

"That way," said Misty, pointing towards her house, "There's a nice pink apron waiting for you."

"Alright!" said Brock, going towards the house, "Now we're talking…"

"He's a strange man…" Misty said to her friends as they watched Brock go in.

The others nodded.

**Later that Evening…**

All the twerps were seated around the dinner table, vigorously eating Brock's cooking. That Brock can do amazing things in the kitchen. Who knows? Maybe Brock could be the next Emeril…

Anyway, all our main characters were seated around the table, eating the piece of art that is Brock's food. As they ate, the friends recounted different aspects of their travels.

"So, May," said Misty, filling the temporary lull in conversation, "Ash never told me… how did you guys end up traveling together?"

"Oh, yeah…" said Brock, turning to May, "I never heard that story, either."

"Oh," said May, thinking back, "Well, I had just started my pokémon journey… We were in the woods, and Pikachu had been hooked up to some machine that Team Rocket made…" she paused, trying to recall the details. "Oh, right. Pikachu started letting off all these thunderbolts… one of them hit my bike and destroyed it---" _Clank! _Misty's fork fell to the ground."---so Ash said I could travel with him." She finished her story and looked up, surprised to see Misty nearly gaping at her, a look of contempt apparent on her face.

"Hey," said Brock, with a laugh, "That's why you started traveling with him, too, Misty!"

"I know that, Brock!" snapped Misty, angrily.

"What's the matter, Misty?" asked Ash, looking at her.

Misty stared at him. "You!" she said finally, looking back at him, anger rising in her voice. "Is that a habit of yours? Every time you want to pick up a girl, you just smash up their bike?"

"No!" said Ash, taken aback, "It's not like that! I just---"

"You just what?" Misty snapped, rising to her feet. "Did you just think--- 'Hey! Misty's back in Cerulean… and that girl-in-the-ugly-red-bandana--- ("Hey!" said May, annoyed) ---she's kinda cute! Why don't I have my Pikachu thunderbolt her bike, then she'll have to travel with me! I don't want to travel alone, cuz, ya know, I'm just a stupid little kid! ("Wha?" said Ash, utterly confused) ---And then maybe we'll fall in love and live happily… ever… after!" she finished, bitterly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Uh…" said Ash, at a loss of words. "I, uh… I…"

Misty glanced around the table, quickly realizing that everyone was staring at her like she should be put up in an asylum. "Uh… wow…" she said, blushing and shaking her head, "I-I don't know where that came from. Must be, the… uh… new allergy medication…"

"What are you allergic to?" asked Max.

"Uh… air," said Misty, "Anyway… I'm starting to feel a little dizzy… I better go lay down." Without another word, she picked up her plate, turned around, and left the room.

Everyone was silent for several moments.

"I like her," said Max, approvingly. No one bothered to answer.

Tracy, however, was not surprised at this little outburst. It was just as he had suspected. A glance at May told him that she had realized the same thing. Ash was clueless. Nothing new there, right?

"Yeah," said Ash, nodding, "Good food, Brock."

**Team Rocket Headquarters**

Jessie, James, and Meowth had all been tied, bound, gagged, and obviously, blindfolded. After an absolutely horrible night that had them tossed every which way, our trio felt themselves being thrown to the ground. Slowly, they felt the rope being taken from their wrists, and, after what seemed like forever, their blindfolds being removed.

Still on the ground, Team Rocket looked around, their eyes adjusting to the new presence of light.

"You!" shouted Jessie, staring disgustedly at her captors. (Her hair had made a full recovery, by the way) Jessie and her companions cringed as the faces of Team Rocket members Butch and Cassidy swam into view.

Cassidy smirked. "That's right."

"What are you doing here?" asked James with contempt.

"We work here," croaked Butch.

"Work here?" repeated Meowth.

The group looked around at their surroundings and recognized them immediately. The same room that they saw constantly in Meowth's day dreams… The boss' office.

"What are we doing here?" asked Jessie, shocked at her new environment.

Cassidy laughed. "We brought you here." She took a seat at the edge of the boss' desk and pulled a nail file out of nowhere. "Only too easily, I must say…" she added, beginning to do her nails.

"But why?" squawked James, feeling as confused as Jessie looked, "Why did you bring us here?"

"The boss wants a word with you," Butch said, importantly.

"And you had to kidnap us for that?" asked Meowth.

Cassidy nodded. Team Rocket our Team Rocket, that is stared at her.

Cassidy sighed. "Well, he didn't expect you to come if he asked you…"

"Why not?" asked James.

"He knew you'd be scared of 'im!" said Butch.

"Well, we're not," said Jessie, defiantly.

"You should be," Cassidy said with a trace of laughter in her voice, "He's not very happy with you three… After all, in the last three years you've been with the Team Rocket organization, you haven't made a single contribution to this corporation… it's kind of sad."

"Dat's not our fault!" said Meowth, quickly, "Dose lousy twoips stop us ev'ry time…"

"Right…" said Cassidy, slowly, "And remind me, Jessie, how old this boy is?"

Jessie hesitated. "Ages are fuzzy..."

"Let's see if I can clear your memory…" Cassidy replied with a smile that made Jessie want to kill her, "Thirteen?"

"H-H-He's tall for a thirteen year old," Jessie replied.

"Please!" Cassidy exclaimed, "I have _dolls _taller than him."

"You play with dolls?" Jessie snickered. "That just says it all…"

"You know what?" Cassidy began angrily, "I've had just about---"

She was cut off by the sound of five sets of doors opening in a very _Get-Smart_-like manner. In a few seconds time, Giovanni himself appeared in the doorway, wearing a bright orange suit and a look to kill.

Cassidy quickly hopped off his desk and she approached him timidly with her partner by her side.

"You did good," he said, approvingly, seeing Jessie, James, and Meowth cowering in the corner. "Now, get out. I need to have a word with several of my 'employees'…"

"Yes, sir," Butch and Cassidy replied in unison. With a last look at their trembling coworkers, they gave a small bow to their boss and left the room.

The doors snapped shut behind them. Not a good sign…

Giovanni took a seat behind his desk. "Sit," he commanded, as three chairs rose from the ground, taking their places in front of his desk.

The group quickly did as they told, and waited apprehensively for the boss to give further instructions.

Giovanni sighed. "I'm not happy with you three…" he said, shaking his head, "Not happy at all…"

The three stared at him.

"Cookie?" the boss said maliciously, pulling a tray of chocolate chip cookies out of his desk and offering them to his guests.

"Um… no thank you," Jessie said, her voice quivering.

"Eat – the cookie," he repeated, a slight gleam in his eye.

"Really," said Meowth, "We're not hungry---"

"Eat the cookie, dammit!" Giovanni yelled, thrusting the tray into Jessie's hands.

"Okay!" said James, as each of them took one before returning the tray to their boss' desk.

"Is it--- poison?" Jessie asked certainly.

"I don't know what the hell the chefs put it in the cookies!" the man shouted, "Just eat them!"

The three glanced at each other, shrugged, and took a bite of their cookies.

Several moments passed in silence, as the trio chewed on their food, half expecting to keel over and die.

"Good?" Giovanni questioned.

"Yes," they all replied, quickly.

"I'd like the recipe!" said James.

They all stared at him.

"Or not…"

Giovanni sighed. "I've given you all cookies," he said solemnly, "which is more than I've gotten from you since you began your employment here… Something must be done."

"We could… give the cookies back?" Jessie suggested hopefully.

"No," said Giovanni, shaking his head, "You three have caused nothing but trouble for this corporation… I have to terminate your employment."

"Your firing us?" Jessie exclaimed, in shock.

"No," replied Giovanni.

Jessie let out a sigh of relief.

"You know too much…" he continued. "I'm afraid I have to kill you."

"WHAT!"

"You can't do that!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I have kids!" added Jessie.

"No you don't…" James responded, stupidly.

"Unless…" Giovanni said, absentmindedly.

"What?" said Jessie, quickly, "We'll do anything!"

Giovanni examined the trio. "There's a certain item I need to retrieve," he explained, "For the good of Team Rocket. All I need is for someone to get it for me…"

"Done!" said James, hurriedly, "Consider it done."

Giovanni smiled. "Excellent. It's in… Cerulean."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's Note: Well, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing Giovanni's part…**

**Now do me a favor! Review! Questions, comments, praises, insults, anything! Please, let me know your thoughts.**

**Next chapter, coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First off, I am so so so so sorry for the slow update. I'm kicking myself, I really am. See, before I post a story, I create an outline for every chapter. That way, I know I won't get stuck. But I had this huge dilemma over this particular chapter because of all the 'realists' who have been reviewing. My original plan for this chapter was… not as realistic as you might have hoped. So I was having this huge debate on whether or not I should change it. In the end, I decided not to. What kind of author is so easily affected by outside criticism? I love you all dearly, but I had to keep this in. So, sorry if you don't like it, but I had so much fun writing it.**

**Next… ten reviews! Ten spankin' reviews! I was so happy, you wouldn't believe it. Thank you so much everyone! Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Ghost: **Thank you so much for your kind review! Haha, you really go all out when you write them, eh? I'm glad you like the story. As for the thing with Giovanni, I'm still developing that a bit. There's some slight foreshadowing in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Ri2: **Yes. The cookies were odd. So am I. It works.

**Well, thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate it so much.**

**And for those people who seem skeptical about my story, realize, you don't have to read it. I won't be offended or hurt or even phased for that matter, if you don't. I hate it when people just review stories because you review there's and stuff like that. If you don't like the story: don't read it!**

**But, again, I'm babbling and you don't care! Onward with the story!**

Chapter 3: Fights and Frights

_**--Ash--**_

It was late at night, but Ash couldn't sleep. He knew the others were all comfortably in their beds, where he should be, too… but Ash was too restless. He sat outside, under a tree, with his faithful Pikachu by his side.

"Some day, huh?" Ash said to his pokémon.

"Pika, Pika," it replied.

Ash laughed. "You'll never believe what Tracy said. He thought I liked Misty. Isn't that ridiculous?"

Pikachu shook its head.

"I don't like Misty…" said Ash.

Pikachu stared at him.

"Well, I like her," he said, "But I don't _like_ like her."

Pikachu continued to stare at him.

Ash stood up. "Misty's my friend!" he snapped, "That's all!"

Pikachu shook his head.

"Stop yelling at me!" Ash screamed, "I do not like Misty!"

"Hey, Ash," came a voice from behind him, "Who are you talking to?"

Ash turned to see Brock stumbling towards him, still in his pajamas.

"Pikachu," Ash replied.

"Oh," said Brock, stifling a yawn, "And Pikachu yelled at you?"

"Uh… kinda."

"And he somehow implied that you like Misty?"

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" asked Ash, accusingly.

"Well, technically," said Brock, sitting down beside Pikachu, "I was just standing behind that tree over there, because, ya know, I always like to hang around trees at three o'clock in the morning. I just happened to hear every word you said."

"Brock!" Ash snapped, standing up, "You don't listen to a kid when he's talking to his Pikachu! That's private stuff!"

"Sorry…" said Brock, rolling his eyes, "But most people don't spill their heart out to their pokémon at three in the morning."

"Well," said Ash, "Most people don't act like me."

"And we're all grateful for it."

Ash nodded. "That's right…"

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, finally realizing he'd been insulted.

"We should get back to bed," Brock interrupted, checking his watch.

"It is late…" agreed Ash.

Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder and they all made their way inside.

The Next Morning… 

It was 7am in the world of pokémon, as a tired May stumbled around Cerulean Gym. Her stomach grumbled as she searched the house, looking for anything that would point her to the kitchen. Seeing a light on towards the end of the hallway, she made her way towards the room and opened the door. She entered the area, surprised that she had not only found the kitchen, but that there was already a girl inside.

"Misty?" May questioned.

Misty looked up from her bowl of 'Chocolate Coated Sugar Balls' to see May squinting at her.

"Morning!" Misty said cheerfully, waving the cereal box, "Hungry?"

"Oh, yeah…" said May, wondering why Misty was fully dressed so early in the morning. "I'm starved." She sat down at the table, grabbed a bowl, and poured herself some cereal. "So…" said May, casually, "What are you doing up so early?"

Misty shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," she said, happily, "So I came down here to have a snack!"

"Right…" said May, "And what did you eat?"

"These!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing the box. "They're really good. I tried to make a mountain out of them… but that didn't work. So I practiced spinning instead!"

May stared, a little confused at Misty's behavior. "You had quite a few bowls of these, didn't you?"

"A couple of boxes," said Misty, waving her hand casually.

"Is there… I dunno… alcohol in them?"

Misty paused, thoughtfully. "I don't think so," she said, shaking her head, "Just sugar. I like sugar."

"I see that," said May, taking a bite of her own cereal, "So, how come you couldn't sleep?"

"I had a lot on my mind…" Misty replied, as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Ash?" May suggested.

"Kinda…" Misty said, pouring some cereal on the table, "I felt bad about flipping out on you guys yesterday…"

"Oh, don't!" said May, in between bites, "It was no big deal. It's just --- um…" she drifted off, distracted from her current rant. "Why are you making a smiley face out of cereal?" she asked Misty.  
Misty stopped halfway through lining the bits of cereal into the shape of a mouth. "I dunno…" she said, thoughtfully, "I can't sit still. I think this cereal makes you high…"

"Oh," was the only response May could think of.

"Well, I'm sorry for last night. I have no idea what came over me…" Misty trailed off, taking a sip of her milk.

"Maybe…" suggested May, "You were a little bit jealous because you like Ash."

Misty spit the contents of her drink all over May. "What did you say?" she asked loudly.

"Ew," May said, reaching for a napkin. "Thanks for that," she added, drying herself.

"I do not like Ash!" Misty said, immediately.

"Oh," said May, "Okay."

"I said 'I don't like Ash!'" Misty repeated loudly.

"I know," said May, nodding, "And I said, 'Okay.'"

"What's that?" said Misty, loudly, "You want to fight me?"

Utterly confused and beginning to doubt Misty's sanity, May looked around the room, thinking Misty must be talking to somebody else.

"Listen, Misty," May began, reasonably, "I thought maybe there was something going on between you and Ash… Evidently, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"What? I'm not good enough for Ash?" Misty yelled, standing up.

"No!" yelled May, standing up as well, "You're good enough! You just don't like Ash!"

"I can like Ash if I want to!" Misty shouted, defensively.

"I never said you couldn't!" May yelled, trying to find just an ounce of common sense in this argument, "You just said you didn't!"

Misty glared at her. "It's none of your business," she said, giving May a little shove on the shoulder.

May stared at the place Misty had just pushed her. "I never said it was," she said, forcing her voice to be calm. But she couldn't stop herself from giving Misty a little push as well.

"Don't push me!" Misty replied angrily, shoving May again.

"Don't push _me_!" May yelled, returning the shove.

"I'll push whoever I want!" Misty yelled. Determined to win the battle, she shoved May another time.

May responded by slapping her across the face.

As a sharp pain spread through Misty's cheek, she decided to retaliate in the best way she knew how. She grabbed May by the shoulders and threw her backwards into the table. Cereal and milk splattered the kitchen floor as the entire table was overturned. May landed hard on the underside of the upside down table, and she let out a small yelp.

"I don't know my own strength," Misty said, impressed at her own ability.

"You bitch!" May shouted, getting to her feet. (Gasp! On a Children's show? Shield your eyes, kids) She was a tad shaken, but overall, completely unharmed.

"Oh," Misty said, gazing at the mess they made, "I guess we should clean this up…"

"WE?" shrieked May. Without another word, she dived at Misty and tackled her to the ground.

Being a good deal stronger than her friend, Misty easily flipped May onto her back, climbed on top of her, and was about to punch her across the face when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Brock entering the room, looking groggy.

Brock froze in the doorway, gazing at the scene in front of him. The kitchen table had been upturned, and its contents now lied scattered over the floor. Misty was on top of May, her fist raised, and both girls were staring intently at this new arrival.

"Uh… morning," Brock managed to say.

"Morning!" they said in unison.

Misty laughed a little. "We just…"

"Tripped?" Brock suggested.

"Uh… okay," was Misty's only response.

Misty quickly got off of May and stood up. She helped pull May to her feet.

Brock looked around the room again. "What a mess…" he said aloud.

"Yep," said May, nodding in agreement.

"Someone's gonna have to clean this up," he said, thoughtfully, still gazing at the floor. He looked up and saw both girls staring at him. "It's gonna be me, isn't it?"

Misty nodded.

"I'll get my apron," Brock sighed, exiting the room.

"Listen, May," said Misty, turning to her, "I'm sorry. I just---"

"You were high on sugar," May said, interrupting her, "I understand."

"No hard feelings?"

"Nah."

Misty let out a sigh of relief. She shook her head. _No more Chocolate Coated Sugar Balls for me… _she thought.

**Somewhere in Cerulean City…**

Jessie, James, and Meowth were on an important mission. As Giovanni had made painfully clear, the success of their journey could mean one of two things for them: life or death. And although our antagonists are a tad unhinged, they never appeared suicidal, so, they had every intention of assuming option 1.

**(flashback - yay!)**

"_The key needed to develop our new pokémon is a power source," the boss explained. "And I know of only one place that has this it…" He leaned back in his chair for effect. "Cerulean Gym…" he finished menacingly._

"_We've been there before!" James squawked, "We'll be able to get it, no problem!"_

_The boss peered at him doubtfully. "See that you do," he said, bitterly. "No screw ups this time! You got that?"  
The three nodded enthusiastically._

"_Cuz if you do…" Giovanni paused, opened the desk drawer and pulled out three small figurines, each one exactly portraying one of the three shaken Team Rocket members in front of him. With one movement of his hand, he brought his fist down on the figures, and they shattered instantly. Hundreds of pieces spread across the table. Jessie gulped. "I'll flatten you," Giovanni finished._

_The trio stared up at him in shock._

"_You may go," the boss added, pleasantly._

**(end flashback)**

"I wonder where he got those figurines made up…" James wondered aloud.

"That's the least of our worries," Jessie snapped.

"That was kinda cool how he smashed them with his fist…" James said, thinking back, "Good dramatic effect…"

"Yeah, buddy," Meowth said in agreement.

"We'll congratulate him later!" Jessie yelled. "Can we get to work?"

"I wonder if he hurt his hand when he did it…" James said, thoughtfully.

Jessie slapped him. "Are you through?" she asked.

James rubbed his face. "Yeah," he said with a sigh.

"Good," Jessie replied. She took a map out of her pocket (yes, she has pockets) and opened it. "Help me find the gym on here…"

"Shouldn't we know where it is?" questioned Meowth. "We were there in episode 7…"

"That was a long time ago!" Jessie replied angrily.

"Here it is!" James exclaimed, pointing to the top of the map.

"Cerulean gym…" Jessie thought aloud. "Isn't that where the twerpette lives?"

James nodded.

Jessie smiled. "The twerps are in Hoenn, and a little red-haired bitch is the only thing that stands in our way of being the most famous members of Team Rocket…" Without another word, she tucked the map back inside her pocket and headed in the direction where the gym should be.

"Was she talking about herself?" James asked Meowth when she was out of ear shot.

"I don't think so," said Meowth, shaking his head, "But I do think this is going to be harder then we thought…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Author's Note: Well… what'cha think? Great? Horrible? Absolutely appalling? Don't say it, write it! In a review. Questions, comments, insults, suggestions, praises, threats, anything that'll boost my review number, I'm okay with it. (Kinda kidding. I don't need the threats.)**

**But as for the story, again, I apologize to the realists, but a Misty/May fight was WAY over do. I go to all these pokémon forums, and they're all 'Yeah, Misty and May should fight. That would be awesome!' Well, it's never gonna happen in our 'Children's' show, so I made it happen here. You can hate me, I don't mind. I try not to disappoint, but that's not always possible. Please forgive me!**

**And thanks for reading!**


End file.
